Blossom
by ravenrules23
Summary: Jimmy’s afraid of hooking up with Ellie, after what happened with Hazel. But, as time goes on both start getting less and less patient. Will they finally cave in? SPOLIERS! Jellie!
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom**

by ravenrules23

**Summary: **Jimmy's afraid of hooking up with Ellie, after what happened with Hazel. But, as time goes on both start getting less and less patient. Will they finally cave in? SPOLIERS! Jellie!

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a reaaly short fic, only 2 or 3 chapters! I just wanted to develop Ellie and Jimmy's relationship a tad more… Enjoy and PLEASE let me know whatcha think!

**Chapter One- Attractions**

_He's wonderful_

_so why can't I just ask him out already?_

Hazel gave me a glare.

_That's why…I hate her. She should just let go of Jimmy already._

She then gave Jimmy a meaner glare. Jimmy rolled his eyes and continued typing on the computer in front of him.

_Oh yeah, they went out…right. I should stop being so selfish…but I can't help it. I just like him so much…_

"Ellie?" Jimmy asked me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah?" I said, almost too quick.

"I can't believe her." Jimmy replied, looking at Hazel.

"Don't worry about Hazel, she's just selfish. And a snot." I said, laughing. He smiled a little.

"So Ellie…" Jimmy replied, obviously changing the subject. "I drew this yesterday." he said, handing me the paper.

It was a picture of Degrassi's main entrance, with me standing in front of the main doors. _How sweet…_

"Thanks Jimmy! This is incredible…just like all your work." I said.

"No problem. I just can't believe how much art has really helped me…you know, untangle the massive web in my head." Jimmy replied.

"That's what art's all about, really. I'm glad you like it." I said.

"Ellie, Jimmy…class time is my time." Mr. Simpson said. I gave Jimmy a half-smile and continued working.

**After School, at the Dot…**

I sat at a table and sketched. I'd been working on a drawing I was making for Jimmy. _I know I shouldn't…but I can't help it. _

Marco came in and sat on the empty chair besides me.

"Hey El, drawing again?" Marco asked.

"Yeah…for Jimmy." I said.

"You guys should just go out already! It's obvious you like him." Marco said.

_Yeah…we really should…but is Jimmy ready?_

"I know, but Jimmy just broke up with Hazel you know." I replied, although I didn't care one bit about Hazel.

"So? You two are obviously into each other. What's there to lose?" Marco replied.

_You know he's right. Just ask him out Ellie! There's nothing to lose…_

**At School the Next Day:**

I leant against my locker, sipping coffee and thinking about yesterday. _You can do it Ellie…_

"Ell, hey!" Jimmy said. He went up to my locker.

"Hey Jimmy…I finished that drawing." I replied, handing him the drawing.

"Cool. You didn't need to do this you know." Jimmy said.

"I wanted to…you know, for you." I said. _So close!_

"Ellie, I wanted to ask you something." Jimmy said. _Or maybe I don't have to…_

"What?" I replied, nervous about what he might say.

"Want to go to the Dot later or something?" Jimmy asked. I smiled. _YES!_

"Of course!" I said, happy. Jimmy smiled and I knew I had to do something.

"I'll see you later." I said, kissing his cheek.

_I can't believe that just happened. Me, Ellie Nash, acting like a little 8th grader getting asked out on her first date…how pathetic. But I was happy. Really happy._

**I'm only going to do another chapter or so, but I hope you enjoyed this one! What will happen on their "date"? And will Hazel get involved?**


	2. Together

**Blossom**

**Chapter Two- Together**

**A/N: **Thanks for the positive feedback everyone! I'm glad to see you enjoy it! I personally think Jimmy and Ellie are really cute ;). Ok…remember to read and review!

My knee moved up and down nervously as I tried to be patient. Jimmy would be here any second. And of course, to make myself feel even more better, Hazel decided to come to the Dot and watch my every move. _Fascinating…_

Finally Jimmy rolled his wheelchair into the restaurant. I smiled and waited for him to come.

"Hey Ell. Looking lovely, as always." Jimmy said.

"Thanks! Same with you." I replied. _Same with you?_

"I really love that drawing you made for me. It's near my bed, right where I can see it." Jimmy said. _How sweet!_

"Aww, you didn't have to do that! But thanks anyway." I replied.

Hazel walked over to where we were sitting. _Oh great. Just great._

"Jimmy? Why are you with Ellie?" Hazel asked. _I feel a fight coming on…whether I'm punching her or he is._

"Because I want to be. It's not any of your business." Jimmy responded.

"Well, rebounds are sucky you know. Never work out." Hazel said. She looked at me, as if I was the "rebound" she was talking about.

"Well, this isn't a rebound and you aren't psychic, so go bother someone else." Jimmy said. He gave her a mean look.

"Ellie? You knew we were going out, so why did you flirt with Jimmy?" Hazel said. _She is NOT getting me involved…_

"I wasn't flirting with Jimmy! It's called "talking". It's not like you ever understood Jimmy anyway. If you were a good girlfriend, you would of supported him no matter what!" I replied. _You are so dead._

"How could I of if you were there?" Hazel said. _It's so on!_

I got up. "Hazel don't even. I have a fist and I will use it!" I said, my voice bursting with anger.

"Girls, girls! STOP!" Jimmy yelled. Now everyone was watching. _Way to make a scene Hazel._

I crossed my arms and gave Hazel the "don't mess with me" look. _Maybe **this** will knock some sense into her._

"All I know is that you tried to steal my boyfriend and that's not cool." Hazel said.

"Hazel, I didn't steal your boyfriend, for the LAST time. I was hanging out with him, there's a vast difference. I was supporting him, unlike YOU." I replied.

Hazel was about to slap me when I slapped her and exited the Dot. _Totally unbelievable. _

I walked all the way down to a corner shop, where I sat on a bench and started to think. _I don't care what Jimmy thinks. Hazel deserved that slap…she was horrible to Jimmy!_

A few minutes later, I saw Jimmy rolling down the sidewalk. _Can't wait to see what he thinks._

"That was crazy, you two!" Jimmy said. He parked his wheelchair next to me.

"Sorry, but I had to slap her. She was crossing the line." I replied.

"Yeah I know. That was totally ridiculous, how she came up to you and all. I'm sorry." Jimmy said.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault! I'm just not gonna take her crap anymore. You're better than that, and the way she was talking about you…it was like she didn't even care." I said. Jimmy got closer to me.

"You know Ellie, you're really great…no girl's ever stood up for me like that before." Jimmy replied.

"The way she was talking to me, of course! I'm not going to put up with it!" I said.

"Here's a little token of my graditude." Jimmy said. He leant in and kissed me.

_Oh my god! _I embraced his touch as I kissed him back. For once, I was really happy. And it couldn't of been better.

**---THE END!**---

**Hope you guys liked it! Make sure to read and review!**


End file.
